voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Nichols
Jonathan Nihcols Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Bee Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Coco (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Megamind (2010) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek the Third (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book (1967) - Additional Voices *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - ADR Walla Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2004) - Zofu (ep9) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bachelor Party 2: The Last Temptation (2008) - Additional Voices *Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia (2009) - Additional Voices *Burning Bright (2010) - ADR Walla Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Jackie Chan's First Strike (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *2 Guns (2013) - Additional Voices *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Annapolis (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Aquaman (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Broken City (2013) - Additional Voices *But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (2002) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Escape Plan (2013) - Additional Voices *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Fighting (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Get the Gringo (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Machete (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Nice Guy (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Operation Finale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Primeval (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Psycho (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Ramona and Beezus (2010) - Additional Voices *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Additional Voices *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *Swing Vote (2008) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Call (2013) - Additional Voices *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Single Moms Club (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Story of Us (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) - Additional Voices *The Way of the Gun (2000) - ADR Loop Group *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Mission Pack: Urban Operations (2000) - Terrorists 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2018.